Daring Do & The Mane 6 In The Malachite Dragon:Prolog
by Carlata Jones
Summary: a new & grate power has been found & it threatens everything in Equestria & all the inhabitants that live there. a Powerful Malachite Dragon that could either bring about a new found peace for equestria. or destroy it as we know. it will be up to Twilight & the girls, along with Daring do and some new friends, once more to save all of Equestria before it is to late.


**any and all names with in my story are of my own imagination and are purely random. if anyone has similar names for any of there story character its nothing more then a fluke. most characters in this story belong to Hasbro and MLP is owned by Hasbro and Lara Faust. i do not own any thing from Hasbro. SOME if not most characters are own by me and or friends who allowed me to use them. and bronies that may or may not be use such as but not limited to, Scribbler, Dr. Wolf, lighting Bliss etc etc belong to them and i am only using them for fun like many of there fans have. but not in this story maybe some other time for now lets get on with the Prolog of Daring Do and the Malachite Dragon**

**P.S. DO NOT WHAT SO EVER STEAL OR USE ANY OF MY CHARTERS WITHOUT MY CONSENT THEY ARE MINE AND SOME ARE MY OC AND VERY SPECIAL TO ME.**

_P.P.S i used google docs to spell check everything. and saved it all why it is saying that most everything, names of some made up on the spot ponies not in count, is wrong i do not know so i am sorry about that... any whooo... i will no stop talking and let you get on with the story :P_

**PROLOG**

deep in the darkest jungles of Equestria in a temple there was a cat like beast with a dark blue coat and light blue unders. and a wired looking tail with a hand on it. he had red and gold like markings on his upper arms. and had human like hands on his forearms and paws on his hind legs. he had a tribe like collar around his neck in red and gold as well as a smaller one around his tail. his name was Ahuizotl a cat like creature who was in a really bad mood. BLAST IT ALL! I NEARLY HAD THE GOLDEN FLOWER OF THE INCAS AND YOU MORONS LOST IT TO HER! HER OF ALL PONIES OUT THERE! GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHH! he goes and he yells as he swipes his hand at a nearby pillar of his temple causing it to break in two. the temple ponies go and dash to either side so as not to get hit by any debrea that went flying. one of the pieces goes flying and lands near a little white cat who was washing itself and it stands up and hisses at the peace goes flying by swiping its paw in the air. Ahuizotl goes and he starts pacing once more as a black panther on a ledge goes and lets out a yawn as if it was bored. the little white cat goes and i runs up to a tiger and curls up in its paws purring and is settles for a nap. we need to think of away to get rid of Daring Do once and for all. but every time we do she foiles are plains and WINS! growling low Ahuizotl thinks for a moment when one of his tribe ponies comes in. Sir i got word i think you may wish to hear of. sighing annoyed that he was bother why he was thinking he goes and taking a hand he places it over his face. yes yes what is it. go on. well sir i got word of a very powerful malachite. Malachite Dragon air. Malachite Dragon you say? Ahuizotla wolf like ears perk up for a moment when he hears this and he looks over to the pony thinking. did you say a MALACHITE dragon. y-y-yes sir. the pony answers him all of a sudden worried. could it be? after all theses years could it be that it has finally shown itself the one thing that could not only destroy Daring Do once and for all but all of Equestria as well? Ahuizotl goes and he jumps down from where he was and he runs into another room his cats following him. he runs into another room of his temple and once there he starts throwing books of every kind and size this way and is it, where is it! COME ON WHERE IS IT! i know it has to be here somewhere! GAH! where is the blasted BOOK OF THE MALACHITE DRAGON! as he is throwing book after book this way and that why climbing shelf after shelves looking for the book. he goes and he throws one and it hits one of the guards standing near by in the head and he falls over only to get back up all dizzy and falls over again. the other sees this and starts to softly giggling till he is hit with one in the head and falls over to dizzy. the little white cat goes and laughs in a catlike way at this finding it really funny. i know that book has to be here some place. Ahuizotl cries out. and as he goes and takes another book off the shelve he sees it at last. throwing the one he had in his hand tail away witch surprising enough hits the little white cat. YES HERE IT IS! THE BOOK OF THE MALACHITE DRAGON! hopping down from the self he goes and heads over to a table and and opens it up. as he flips through the pages the little white cat goes and coming from out under the book the Ahuizotl threw on him he walks all around all dizzy and lands near Ahuizotl as he is reading the book. no, no no no... where is it!? AHA! HERE IT IS! THE LEGEND OF THE MALACHITE DRAGON! it is foretold that every 1500 years a new Malachite dragon is made and who ever holds it under the full golden moon of the Eve of the Golden moon will have unlimited power to rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA! this is wonderful! oh so wonderful indeed. if i have that dragon statue i could not only destroy Daring Do but ALL OF EQUESTRIA AS WELL! HAHAHAHAAAAAA! Ahuizotl goes and and he reads some more of the legend of the Malachite Dragon. yes yes this is wonderful and i LOVE IT! he goes and he slams the book close not realizing that his little white cat was in the way and ends up getting smashed within the pages of the book. yes now all i need to do is gather everything needed to summon it and i'll soon have what i want. and do you gentlemen know what that is. he goes and he asks one of the temple guard ponies. thinking carefully one of them answers slowly-aaah..to...stop...Daring Do... Once and for all Sir? Yes that's right! that's right...AND THIS TIME WE WILL HAVE A MEANS TO HER END! HAHAHAHAAAAAA! now go quickly and take this list with you and find everything we need to summon the dragon. yes sir right away. as they go and they run off to do his deed, Ahuizotl goes and placing his hands together and smiling evilly as he goes and he turns back to the book to look it over more. as he opens the book the little white cat crawls out of there in a daze and Ahuizotl just shakes his head at him tisking. tisk tisk... aaah my little sweetie white cloud how did you get in there hmmm? going and taking a hold of the little cat in his hand tail he picks him up and tosses him to the side. well no matter i got better things to worry about right now. Ahuizotl goes and he starts to read again looking over everything carefully…

meanwhile in a run down bar in another part of equestria...

there was a gray brown pony with salt and pepper main and tail goes and he sighs as he drinks. what are we going to do boys. this is, well i don't know i lost count, but i do know that this is yet another win under that blasted ponies belt. GAHHH! DARING DO WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS WIN!? there has to be some way for us to defeat her once and for all! but how? it was Caballeron another of Daring Do's enemies... she defeated us back in the Catacombs of St. Fillystin. where we almost had the Goblet of Life in our HOOVES... if i had that i could of lived forever! slamming his glass down on the counter he sighs again ruffling his main up. there has to be some way to get rid of her for good but how? the bar pony goes and he pours another glass for him grunting as he does so. we have to think of something to end Daring Do once and for all. but thing is what? Cablleron goes and he finishes his drink and he sets a few bits on the bar and he walks out of there with his men behind him. sighing as he walks into the market place of Neigraba in Saddle Arabia. there were stalls ponies selling things from cooking wear, fine silks and rear exsotic foods. Caballeron goes and he stops at a shady looking stall that caught his eyes. what is this place i never seen it here before? as he enters the stall a femal Pony dresses in midnight blue and gold silk garments coms up to him. well this is new a pony i never seen but one i seam to have meet before. she goes and she walks around him in a aluring way. confused Caballeron goes and asks... have we meet before my dear. maybe we have and maybe we havent. it is hard to tell my hansom stallion. Caballeron goes and lets out a chuckle. well my dear maybe if you gave me your name maybe we could tell. yes? oh no my good gentle pony Kishma will never tell. Kishma goes and she giggles as she looks at Caballeron in the eyes from behind her silks her beautifuly silver eyes looking in to his. so Kishma is it then? yes that is right, but maybe again it is not right, it is hard to tell. now come with me and leave you men here and i will show you what it is your looking for. what i seek? oh yes this is why you are here is to see Kisham is it not? well to be honest i dont know what it is i am looking for. well you need not worry for Kishma knows why you are here she knows everything, and sees all. now come and follow me and Kishma will show you the way you are meant to go. ordering his men to stay here he follows Kishma to the back of the stall were she sits and waits for him. please take a seat and stay still for Kishmas magic only works if you are still. not sure of what's going on but yet at the same time intrigued at this all Caballeron goes and he sits. now look into my eyes of silver and i will tell you of were you have been and were you need to go. Caballeron goes and he looks into her eyes. yes that is right look into my eyes and let Kishma see. after a time she speaks- yes Kishmas sees were you have been and she sees the one named DO always defeating you. time and time again this one named Do defeats you. and now you wish to rid her of you. yes that is right Daring do is always defeating me and my plains. every time i think i am close she comes out of no wear and defects me. yes this i see and this i know. and now i know where you must go. there is another just like you who this Daring Do has beat more times than one like you. one who also wishes to end her as well. but it will not be easy to do let me tell you. in order to end this Do once and for all together you two must become one. become one? what are you talking about? he is a cat like beast who lives in a land of green. were the monkeys and birds like to sing. in a temple you will find this beast of who you will need to to help you rid yourself of Do. help you say? but i never needed help in the past. is that so. from what i saw and were you been this Do has always ended you in the end. well yes she has i will amit... but.. there is no but's about it. if you want the do to end then you must seek this beast out and and befriend him. but how? and why? where do i find this beast you speak of. smiling Kishma goes and looking away and into her crystal ball she goes and she speaks. the crystal ball will tell me of the beast you seek and it will tell me of were you need to go. seek the beast in the darkest jungles of equestria and in a temple you will find this beats named Ahuizotl who like you has been defeated by this Do. as of right now he is on a quest seeking things he needs for a summing. a summing that could end all of equestria as we know. Caballeron goes and he starts to laugh evilly oh this is good to very good. please do tell me of this cat like beast Kishma. Ahuizotl is another of this DO's enemies. has been defeated by the Do many times as you. and just like you he has all but had it with being defeated by the DO. i see, i see, and this summing you speak of who or what is i hes trying to summon. a great beast of mighty power with wings of a bat but hide of the fiercest 8 headed hydra. has claws like that of a manticore. but shoots fire like any i see. AAAH i see i see, it sounds to me like hes trying to summon a dragon of some sort. yes this is true but not just any dragon you see. but the LEGENDARY MALACHITE DRAGON witch is only made every 1,500 years. it hold with in its scales of green the power to witch you or any pony has ever seen. and it is said with this dragon of green one could rule all of a equestria or perhaps even more. tell me more Kishma of how i can find this... Ahuizotl was it? you need not look far at all for right there in that stall is the one who will take you to the cat like beast. looking behind him Caballeron goes and he see what looks like a tribal pony that was way out of his elements. HURRY GRAB THE TRIBE PONY DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY HE IS OUR KEY TO THIS MALACHITE DRAGON! Caballeron shouts at his men. they go and the swiftly run after the tribal pony. hearing this the tribe pony looks up from the spices he needed and grabbing them and running without paying in fear for his life he makes a run for it with Caballeros men right behind him. Caballeron goes and he starts after his men when Kishma calls after him. WAIT THIS IS NOT ALL I HAVE TO SAY! FOR IF THIS DRAGON IS AWAKE THERE COULD BE MORE AT STAKE!but it was too late Caballaeron was already out the stall and after his men. in his is rush tho Caballeron left a big bad of pure golden bits for Kishma on the floor. picking it up she looks at it and shrugs. oh well who is it for me to say whether he or all could die that day. she goes and picking up the few bits that fell from the bag she places the in and pulls the draw string and closes it up and heads back in side. Stopping to look at a Statue of a Malachite Dragon Pony. shaking her head she speaks. if only he had listen to me before he left i would of told him that the dragon is not a dragon but a pony who is part dragon and yet he left before i could say more. all Kishma can do is now wait till her fate is set and then she will be the one to rule her people once more. Kishma goes and taking off the midnight blue and gold silks she reveals her true form and stands in front of a mirror. yes that is right for i know the truth of the Malachite he is only but part dragon for my people and i are not like other ponies. we were blessed with the forms of dragons and more. we are one of a kind and we use to rule the world. that was till long ago a Malachite dragon was born unlike any we seen. unlike the midnight blue and greens, the beautiful browns and tans and more. this dragon pony was one of a kind to our people. he did not blend into our world around us at all. we once lived as any pony of our kind did. back then we were worshiped like gods cause we were not like other ponies. everypony loved us wanted to be us. gave us riches beyond our wildest dreams. we use to be something but now look at us. Kishma what have our people become. i use to be the best visard to my people. someone renowned and veeard. and everypony would listen to me. that was till that day my ancestor took the royal son to try and see who or what this Malachite pony could be. they said she was going mad, obsessed with power over this beloved Malachite pony. and maybe they were right, maybe not, but it was on that night so long ago over 50,000 years or more ago that Kisma ancestors found out that the Malachite dragon had powers beyond any ponies wildest dreams. Kishmas family tried to tell the king this but the king would not have it. Kishmas family then tried to overrule the king then but in the end it was the Malachite Pony that saved the day. then the king banished Kishmas family from the lans in order to protect his people from her families ways. and that was when Kishma of today is now here to seek revenge on the one who banished her family from there home lands so long ago. but now soon if theses two stupid fools help Kishma and her family will be home once more and Kishma and her family will be the ones to rule all Equestria not those stupid foles who seek power and fame. for it shall be a Dragon Pony who rules over all this very day. for the one to bring them home is Kishma Sala Moon. and it will be Kishma Sala Moon who will rule for Kisham Sala Moon shall not be trifled with! HAHAHAHAHA! in the deeper parts of her stall just as Kishma was closing for the day a young Dragon Pony of midnight amethyst coat with a dark purple mane and tail that had silver streaks threw them over heard her. sighing and knowing her people witch she never meet where in danger. whispering to herself she looks to her mother. Oh mother Kismah why must it be like this it's been centuries since this all happen i sure the dragon ponies of today have forgotten all about what your ancestors have done. if only you would go back to where we came from i'm sure they would let us stay. backing away slowly the filly goes and she bumps into something and knocking it over. trying to catch it time before it brake she misses and it crashes to the floor. hearing this Kishma turns around and looks into the dark stall. who is there hiding from me. come now do not be shy with me. scared of her mother wrath the filly goes and she slowly backs away and heads to the back exit. come now do not be afraid for i will not hurt you if you come out and say. looking around Kishma dragon like eyes scan the room. come out come out my little pony for you nothing to fear. i will not hurt you if you just come out. seeing a curtain blowing in the breeze she goes and with swift movement she pulls it to the side but no one was there. she keeps looking around some more and now she's becoming annoyed. i know you are here so speak now or this time your will have something to fear! finally making it to the back exit the filly goes and she runs out of her home and as she does she ends up knocking things over in her hast. hearing this Kishma roars knowing she been over heard and she runs after the intruder. making it to the back of the stall she looks around and sees the back door open and she runs out into the back alley way but she does not see anything. looking around for a moment or two her dragon like eyes not missing a thing she spots something golden on the ground. picking it up she sees it was a star charm from some ponies silks and she knew at once who it was. aaah my little filly so proud are we that we overheard your mothers evil deed. do not worry my little girl for mama here will be the one to set you right for this evil deed. for you Kami Sala Moon will be the one to set things in motion without even know it. HAHAHAAAAA!. walking back in side and closing the door Kishma goes and she finishes closing up for that night.

mean why'll Kami had took to the skies and started heading for the palace of the Sultan and his queen. panting she looks down all but heart broken of what was going to come. flying off into the sunset Kami goes and taking hast she soon arrives at the palace. calling for help. asking to speak to the Sultan and his queen. hearing that something was wrong Haakim and Amira goes and run out to meet her telling the guards to back off for she was friends with the prince and his family. Kami tells us what has happen. what has caused you such distraught? looking to Haakim with tears in her Lapis eyes she cries out. EQUESTRIA IS IN DANGER! AND WE NEED TO SEEK PRINCESS CELESTIA AND THE MAIN 6 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE FOR IF WE DO NOT THE MALACHITE DRAGON WILL DESTROY US ALL! Looking to Amira and Amira to him they knew this dragon pony to be pure of heart and true to her word. calling any and all ponies they go and they head to the throne room where the Sultan and his Wife and son were waiting. having dinner. once the doors slammed open and seeing that it was Haakim and Amira the Sultan stands up looking behind Amira at Kami who was all but curled up behind Amira crying. Seeing this the Prince goes and runs to her trying to comfort her as best as he could for his closest friend. Kami please calm down what is wrong my friend. and thus our story beginnings.


End file.
